


Прикажи

by Riakon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Да, он был ненормальным. Настолько ненормальным, что не чувствовал ничего кроме разливающегося по жилам возбуждения, в момент, когда Изая приставил к его шее короткий складной нож.





	Прикажи

Да, он был ненормальным. Настолько ненормальным, что не чувствовал ничего кроме разливающегося по жилам возбуждения, в момент, когда Изая приставил к его шее короткий складной нож. Настолько ненормальным, что был готов согласиться на любое предложение Изаи. Даже расстаться с любимым костюмом бармена. Да. И поэтому он был ненормален.

Конечно, его непомерная злость и раздражительность, которую не мог контролировать даже его собственный мозг, тоже долгое время были для него поводом сказать, что он ненормальный. Или хотя бы втихую считать таким себя. Но то, что его возбуждал ни кто иной, как Орихара Изая поверг его в шок. Размазал, втоптал в землю и заставил смириться со своим существованием.

Но деваться от него было некуда. И поэтому, сейчас, в этот самый момент Хейваджима Шизуо считал себя самым ненормальным на свете, ведь он попался в ловушку. Которая была расставлена талантливым информатором и возбуждался от того, что он сейчас, был полностью подчинен. Он мог позволить себе жить без нелюбимого ему насилия.

В этот момент, когда его держали на кромке лезвия, у Орихары появилось заметное преимущество. Вместе с ним пришло и право. Право отдавать приказы. Отдавать приказы тому, кому не смел приказывать никто. Даже его начальник Том. Только просить. 

Сейчас, на острие ножа вертелась чертова дюжина всевозможных приказов, которые бы мог отдать Изая.

Но он молчал.

Не потому что ему не было чего сказать. Вначале он молчал от неожиданности. Конечно, как всякий гений, хоть и злобный, он знал, что ловушка расставлена идеально, но ведь есть процент, который приходиться на непредсказуемость Хейваджимы. Той самой непредсказуемости, которая так возбуждала брюнета.

А потом он молчал потому, что не знал что же выбрать. Поиздеваться пока тот на крючке? Приказать сделать ему минет? Лечь под него? Сказать что-нибудь особо унизительное и втоптать в асфальт? Пустить, наконец-то кровь извечному врагу? Связать его и оттрахать хорошенько? Посадить на наркотики и привязать к себе? Влюбить в себя и бросить? Или просто бросить голым на улице? Или просто трахнуть на улице? Или заставить думать о себе дни и ночи напролет? Или те же дни и ночи насиловать накаченного афродизиаком? Или же накачать его возбудителем и оставить вот так?

Столько всевозможных вариантов, что информатор просто не мог определиться. Но бездействовать было не в его стиле. Совершенно не в его стиле. Поэтому он стал поднимать короткий нож вверх, к подбородку. В голове вертелось много мыслей.

Конечно, Изая знал, что он ненормальный, сумасшедший, псих, и вообще безумный гений, которого ненавидят и боятся. Он знал это достаточно давно. Примерно с того самого времени, когда понял, что он любит людей. И любит над ними издеваться: срывать их маски, ставить в затруднительное положение, сталкивать друг с другом и заставлять делать выбор. 

Но окончательно Орихара признал свою ненормальность, когда увидел в Академии юношу в выкрашенными волосами и необычной силой. И понял, что это его возбуждает. 

С того момента он много раз пытался убить человека, который едва его увидел, сказал: ты мне не нравишься. Он много раз проделывал с ним те же социальные фокусы, что и с многими другими, но реакция всегда была не такой, какой ожидал Орихара. И это заводило его ещё больше. Любой другой бы назвал это маниакальной страстью делать гадости. Для Изаи же это был обычный недотрах, на который накладывались его гениальные игры в бога. 

И сейчас, куча извращенных мыслей бесилась у него в голосе, и с кончика ножа была готова сорваться чертова дюжина приказов... Но в этот момент Хейваджима взял его за ворот и потребовал чуть задыхающимся голосом:

— Прикажи.

И не важно было, кто из них был на мушке, кто кого подставил. Просто Изая чувствовал, что у его ноги поднимается член Шизуо, а его собственный, не менее возбужденный прижимается к бедру бармена. 

— Прикажи мне. 

Голос налился силой. Приказ был очевиден. Но Изая был сильнее. И он приказал:

— Трахаться. Живо.

И одежда бармена была расстегнута, штаны спущены, в то время как полностью одетый Изая, за исключением ширинки, резко и сильно входил в него. Было не до нежности. И острие короткого, складного ножа то и дело появлялось у горла, не давая забыть, кто здесь главный. Было важно только движение поршня — вперед-назад, внутрь-наружу, раз-два..

Этот ритм, который отбивали два тела, был совершенно незаметен в городе, потому что это тихая подворотня, куда боялись заглядывать представители всех цветов банд. И поэтому, в пяти метрах была бурная жизнь: кто-то спешил к любимой, кто-то покупал цветы любовнице, кто-то искал собачку, а кто-то искал голову... Но здесь и сейчас мир трясся в движении двух тел.

А вот потом... потом, в тесной квартире Хейваджимы, которая была ближе, Изая снова приставит нож к горлу, но Шизуо снова потребует, словно он в праве требовать, а не просить:

— Прикажи. Прикажи мне.


End file.
